Myron Zolthan
Myron Zolthan used to be in his twenties, a tall and muscular man before he was turned against his own kind. He had blond hair and green eyes, he was kind, although sometimes silly, yet 'humanlike', and generous. The Past Myron Zolthan was born by the end of second war, in Elwynn Forest Eastvale Logging Camp. He later even used to take teachings in the chapels and the Cathedral itself, being very eager to learn. In his teen years, he learned quick and it all seemed very easy for him, for it was what kept him busy - friends wasn't his important priority, his often violent behaviour told so. He lived with his parents until the age of eighteen, when he left and it was time for him to look places to work in, thus he travelled to Redridge. Being taught how to shoot from a gun, Myron started working as a hunter to get food for the Innkeep of Lakeshire, while he was rewarded with a roof to stay under and one silver per week. Only later when he spent enough time and hours gathering the supplies, he started earning more money, but it wasn't what kept him happy. Myron hated to do the same thing over again and was hungry for adventure. His eager mind to hunt and do something more dangerous paid off thinking when he saw a poster of The Hunters seeking for more members. He found the leader of the group, Alexander Cyver Crane, and was given a chance to prove himself trustworthy for their company. It was only a few weeks when the group arrived in Stranglethorn Vale, when they got a mission to hunt a dangerous troll named Vaz'Jhor, whom they found after a few hours of hunt. The bounty was fancy and would have rewarded more than Myron has ever gotten. It quickly turned into a harsh mission, where Myron was separated from most of the group and he wasn't enough to take down the troll - the creature was a witch doctor, perhaps, something that the man has never fought against and never knew he would. The troll wasn't only just dangerous, but played mind tricks on Myron, - it wasn't his luck that time, when the elixirs the creature gave him were drank down his throat. Like a silly black sheep, he mutated out of pure evil and promised things that he's never given, to help the troll kin, mindlessly. Present Now Myron, himself, isn't Myron. After his mutation that made his body parts appear like those of huge snakes', he's one of a kind to help the trolls against those who seek to turn their place to ruins in Stranglethorn Vale. At this time, he stands instead of Vaz'jhor, a troll who has ruined Myron's mind and life completely, turning all his emotions into dust and ashes, all from the corruption for power he was promised to get. He stands in his place to lead the trolls that Vaz'jhor led before he died from the hands of The Hunters. Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Stormwind Category:The Hunters